Birds
by Cat-whisperer
Summary: The leaders of Japan have made a disastrously selfish decision, and Japan's populaion is paying for it. There's only one place left to go for help, but no one in the whole of Japan knows about it. Save for one. It's Inuyasha's lucky day. Or so he thought.


God. It had taken forever to shake that salesman off. No means no, and he didn't understand how someone could mistake 'piss off' for 'yes I'll have a sample please'. He picked up speed away from the small fragrance stand, sniffing from the cold sheets of rain coming down on him. His inspiration was enough to encourage him to do what he intended.

Wendo Street was jammed with traffic. Beeping and swearing could be heard from every car, and the noise was almost too much for his sensitive ears to bare, but he could take it. He didn't really have a choice.

The ally he was jogging through was in pretty bad shape, but he realized it wasn't as bad as the street itself when he got to the other side. It was rough, and that was all there was to it. It was without a doubt the worst part of town, and from the looks of it's inhabitants, the most unfriendly.

And dangerous.

He'd never been through these parts. But he'd gotten very foggy directions and he wasn't about to fuck up now that he had gotten this far. And he knew that if anyone involved within the government had any inkling of where he was headed, he would be pretty fucked up. The consequences of becoming remotely interested in the secret organization he was on his way to align with were grave, and not only grave, but tight-lipped as well. Secrecy was not tolerated now a day, but then again, anyone could see why.

Something in the world of the Japanese economy basically chipped away due to the lack of intelligence and honesty within the Japanese government, and through inconceivable circumstances, employment was taken away from the entire population of Japan. No jobs were available. Companies, agencies, businesses, everything was taken away. Payment, profits and any means of obtaining income were permanently terminated.

Why? Because that's how the government made it, whether it was an accident or on purpose.

But just because you could see it, doesn't make you have to understand it.

_When it came to power, _Inuyasha's mother had always said, _a man could be either two things, or nothing else. One: he could be the worst kind of selfish, greedy dragon you could imagine. Or two: a mindless, raving lunatic. _

After that blow up, everything seemed to remain normal and undamaged for a while, like the calm before the storm. Until eventually chaos and poverty ensued. Slowly the people became mad with rage, having to leave their houses because of the unrealistically high mortgage prices. The cities grew dark and stoic, and the police force was increased in number. No one would help, no one cared. Japan had become hell on earth because of an unknown mistake on the government's part, and not one person on the outside cared, and it was even further down hill from then on.

As Inuyasha went over all of this in his head, he wondered if he was on this little quest right now to prove his mother right or wrong. And then he thought. _"Well I'll just have to do this and find out." _

He was not the kind of person to just sit back and allow something like this to happen to him. Not only was he going to find way to obtain income, but also he was going to do it exactly the way the government didn't want him to. He was getting a fucking job, and he didn't give a fuck what he had to do to make the money he needed.

That's where this organization came in.

Fear was something he'd contemplated on feeling. And boy, did he feel it. But it only grew as he realized, with horror, that he might be lost. "Shit," Inuyasha hissed as he dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is all I need…"

His freezing fingers shook as he quickly unfolded it. He backed up against a near-by building, taking dry shelter from the rain to keep the paper readable.

It contained squiggly, messy writing, and read:

'Go to the ballpark, head east from there. When you arrive at Wendo Ally, pass straight through it until you reach Wendo Street. Keep walking until you're standing on the edge of the sidewalk. Look to your left, and you will see a bird. And bingo, you've made it.'

"Bird? What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha said, earning a suspicious glance from an old woman walking by. He grunted. "Why the hell would a _bird_ be out in this weather anyway?" he mumbled to himself a little less audibly.

He returned the paper to his pocket before walking over directly in front of Wendo Ally and turning out towards the edge of the sidewalk. He felt like an idiot, but he looked to his left, hoping to see this 'bird'. There were so many people on the sidewalk, bustling unhappily under the moonlight. But there was no sign of any bird. He could not suppress the growl that erupted from his chest. "You gotta be fucking kidding me-"

His voice caught. His eyes widened.

A shady man was leaning on a building further down from where Inuyasha had just been leaning himself. His face was hidden by the darkness, but the hanyou could distinctly see the word 'BIRD' in bold red on the stranger's black hoody.

Inuyasha took the paper out once more, his eyes remaining on the stranger.

He unfolded it and let his eyes wander back to the second last sentence.

'_Look to your left, and you will see a bird.'_

His mouth formed an 'O' as he put two and two together.

"Bingo."


End file.
